Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to apparatuses, systems, and methods for positioning pieces of equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the positioning (e.g., installation and removal) of heavy equipment, such as complex gas turbine combustors. Turbomachines (e.g., gas turbines) may include combustor units, also known as “combustors.” Combustor units are chambers which typically receive high pressure air from a compression system of a gas turbine. In the combustor, fuel is introduced and ignited to significantly heat the air. The hot gases are then directed into the first stage nozzle and turbine, where power can be extracted. Stationary power generation gas turbines have become larger and more efficient as technologies and materials have improved. Larger power generation needs and the drive for ever improving efficiency has led to the development of larger and more complex gas turbines. In turn, turbine components such as compressors, combustors and turbine casings have become larger and more complex. Given the large capital cost of these components, it is crucial to handle them safely and efficiently without causing damage. Combustion system complexity is driven by the need to meet stringent exhaust emissions requirements, which impose additional component hardware constraints (multiple fuel manifolds, multiple nozzles, high pressure seals, air shields etc.) that make handling difficult, and damage prevention imperative.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional turbine assembly T. Combustors T1, connected to fuel nozzles T2, are typically located between the compressor T3 and turbine T4 sections of turbine assembly T. Air T5 flows sequentially through compressor T3, combustor T1, and lastly through turbine T4. In axial flow compressor designs, combustors T3 are often oriented circumferentially around the central rotor and are sometimes canted to minimize overall axial turbine length. Combustors T1 oriented toward the upper face of turbine assembly T can be installed and removed with the aid of mechanical arms, cranes, and similar tools for positioning equipment. Pieces of equipment (e.g., combustors T1) and equipment fixture points oriented toward the lower half of a machine (i.e., below the centerline) may not be accessible, however, with conventional equipment positioning tools such as overhead cranes. Other machines besides gas turbines (e.g., turbine assembly T) may feature a similar arrangement of heavy components, and therefore may have similar limitations. Manual positioning of equipment, as an alternative to using a conventional crane or mechanical device, may not be possible where the equipment to be positioned is very heavy or large (e.g., combustor T1 of a complex gas turbine combustor).